Blanco inocencia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Y ese era el momento. El momento justo donde sus sueños de infancia se realizaban, y la vida tomaba el color que a ella le placía, o... eso parecía./ Bicksanna


**_Pareja:_** _Bickslocw/Lisanna_

 ** _Desclaimer:_** Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

 _Siempre la felicidad nos espera en algún sitio, pero a condición de que no vayamos a buscarla._

 ** _Voltaire_**

* * *

Lissana, juraba haber intentado formar una sonrisa con los labios, y creerse la idea de que ya no quería esto. Bien, lo había intentado, pero no funcionó. Por más que ella se repitiese los puntos malos que tenía esto del casamiento, no estaba funcionando, y ahora estaba ahí sin poder sonreír de verdad mientras –oh- otro amigo de su niñez cumplía su estúpido sueño de infancia.

 _Bien, Lissana serás una sexy y tal vez prontamente –como una conversión-, amargada solterona._ Se dijo, mientras revolvía los ojos, y tomaba de un solo trago todo aquello que contenía la copa.

Natsu estaba en un smoking demasiado caro, para el triste final que tuvo tras la repartición el pastel, y Lucy se veía más hermosa que nunca. Y ambos al mismo tiempo se habían visto demasiado atentos por su estado de ánimo, que ellos ya premeditaron como decadente desde la repartición de invitaciones. Es más, casi todos los invitados –al menos los que ella conocía-, parecían tener un trato más suave con ella, y la triste manifestación de sus sueños rotos. En realidad ese actuar era algo molesto, pero si ella lo pensaba bien se sentía un poco mal, cuando se dio cuenta de la mala aura que estaba esparciendo en un momento feliz para personas que quería tanto. Además, sabía ya de antemano que para que todos entiendan que su historia con Natsu ya acabó –hace milenios, y nunca más volvería-, debía demostrar que esta unión no le afectaba en nada.

Y bien, pues no lo hacía, ya que la boda solo creaba el hecho de que ella pensase en su futura casa de soltera, donde no tendría ninguna obligación conyugal, podría salir si quisiera todas la noches, y no tendría que dar las cuentas a nadie, y tal vez tendría un gato, o… un gran montón de ellos, en honor a Happy a quien no pudo cuidar como se debía. _Joder, que destino más cruel le deparaba la vida._

Juvia pasó por su lado a paso tan rápido, que hasta sintió que el mismo ambiente de su rededor se puso turbio, y escuchó el chillido general de varias invitadas –y Freed-, de la boda. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que se estaba efectuando uno de los eventos más esperados en la fiesta.

La novia tiraría su ramo de flores.

En otros tiempos ella sería de las primeras en hacer alboroto y unirse a la fila, pero ya siendo escéptica tras tantas atrapadas, y ningún resultado, se paró con la simple empresa de agarrar otra copa, y a lo mejor embriagarse en lo que quedaba de la ceremonia.

Hizo una mueca, cuando su mano se topó con otra al agarrar la bebida, y fingió una sonrisa cortes al notar que era el amigo de Laxus, al cual nunca habló demasiado bien a lo largo de los tantos años que lo conocía de vista. Él dijo:

— ¿No irás por el ramo?

Pero ella no supo decir nada, y solo se quedó abducida viendo el curioso tatuaje que tenía en su lengua, y se preguntó -como en tantas ocasiones-, a qué se debía su decisión en el momento de hacerlo, también se preguntó si es que se debía a estar un tanto mareada que crea que él se veía bien con traje de etiqueta.

Un estruendo incurrió en la mesa, y ella aun siendo una total soltera, que ve a su sueño de infancia morir con cada día transcurrido, pudo por fin reír sin un rastro de falsedad en esa boda.

— Yo veo que el ramo vino por cuenta propia.

* * *

 _Por fin!_

 _Este fic tiene que ser desde hace… más de medio año, pero mi inspiración es pobre, y la verdad temo mucho del personaje de Lissana –la amo-, y aun peor de Bickslocw, pero… amo la pareja, y a pesar de que no haya mucho fandom para ellos, quise ayudar en este._

 _En fin, espero que a alguien le interese en algo la idea, o al menos tengan un poco de curiosidad, porque unos cuantos lectores para esta pareja olvidada no va mal, ¿eh?_

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
